


Where's My Super Suit?

by empy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Bromance, Comedy, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Gay, Heist, Love Triangles, M/M, Memes, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Science Fiction, Sexual Tension, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empy/pseuds/empy
Summary: After taking down one of the biggest drug lines in the business, smalltime vigilante "Lone Wolf" makes national headlines. Not wanting the fame, the highly acclaimed hero steps down, putting his suit away for good.Just as he was settling back down into the life of average nobody Keith Kogane, his mentor and friend, Takashi Shirogane, goes missing. A police cover-up drives Keith to take his suit out one last time to find one of the only friends he ever had. But when an upcoming local wannabe by the name of "Sharpshooter" gets in his way, he might find that this rescue mission is going to be a lot harder than he planned.





	Where's My Super Suit?

**Author's Note:**

> hi and welcome to my pile of shit. i got this idea after watching "national treasure" and an episode of "buzzfeed unsolved: true crime" that follows an epic art heist. i now have the intense desire to write about epic heists and crime fighting, as well as my favorite space gays, lawns and keef. enjoy :>

If there was anything Keith Kogane had learned in his two years of fighting crime, it was that flying under the radar could be a person's greatest weapon. He slipped under the radar for nearly ten months when he made the drug bust that got him on national news. No one expects anything, right up until they're caught.

Nothing was different tonight. He was dressed in a tux stolen from an unfortunate waiter that was now tied up and gagged, wearing nothing but his underwear in a locked storage room. It was risky showing his face in public, but everyone thought he was an average college student serving them drinks. No one would give a second glance, unless they thought he was attractive or something. Keith didn't think he was good looking enough to be ogled at, or even noticed. He was in a room full of rich, middle-aged people anyways. No one here would find the half-Asian kid with his mop of a mullet pulled into a ponytail attractive.

Rambling and borderline self-depreciating thoughts aside, Keith was having a hard time putting his plan of action into play. Every finely dressed person at this boring gala was bombarding him with orders—he wasn't trained for this, hell, he didn't even know what a _hors d'oeuvres_ was. He had to find some way to slip away without exposing himself.

He saw his chance when he saw an empty-handed waiter, standing near the appetizer table. Weaving effortlessly through the crowd, he made his way over.

"Take my tray, I gotta piss," he said casually, passing his tray off to the startled waiter. He opened his mouth to say something, but Keith cut him off with a rushed "thanks, man."

Once disappearing down the hall, Keith spoke into his earpiece, which was disguised creatively as a hearing aid. "How am I doing, Adam?"

"You're doing good. Down the hall until you see 'Ballroom C,' then I'll tell you what to do from there. But hurry, you're a little crunched on time," Adam instructed.

"Roger that," Keith hummed, picking up the pace as he started down the hall.

_Ballroom F... Ballroom E... Ballroom D..._

"I'm here," Keith said once he'd reached his destination. "Where do I go from here?"

Even though he couldn't see his face, Keith could tell by his tone that Adam was smirking. "Right across the hall is an employees only entrance. It's locked, but Sendak is right behind that door."

Keith turned around and, sure enough, there it was. "Hey Adam, disable any security cameras. I don't need anyone knowing my identity."

"Already done, big guy."

He nodded, even though Adam couldn't see, and pressed another button hidden beneath his collar. His mask slid up, covering his face face and head. He ripped off the tux jacket and unbuttoned the dress shirt just enough to get out his hood and pull it over his head.

After he was decently disguised, Keith pulled a device from his pocket. It only took a moment of hovering it above the doorknob before he heard a satisfying _click._ He pocketed the device, drew his sword, and threw open the door.

He didn't know what he expected to see. A fistfight? A circle of guns? A casual conversation? Either way, Keith was expecting a crowd of bad guys to jump up and fight him. He did _not_ expect a lanky kid in a padded black body suit and a ninja turtle mask to be standing amidst a heap of unconscious men, pointing a Nerf gun at the ceiling.

"You have _got_ to be _fucking_ kidding me."

 

 * * *

 

_**24 hours earlier...** _

"Keith, get up, I made dinner," Adam said flatly, flicking on the light. "And I'll let you have as much ice cream as you want."

"Go away, Adam, I'm not hungry," Keith grumbled. He hadn't slept a wink, but laying in bed starting at the wall all day was the only thing he was able to do as of late.

Adam gave a sigh before walking over to Keith's bed, sitting down on the end of it. "You know, you shouldn't wear your shoes to bed," he commented softly. "It gets your blankets all dirty."

Keith was silent.

"Listen, big guy," Adam finally said. "I'm worried about Shiro, too. But he wouldn't want us to just lay around and mope all day, would he?"

For a long moment, there was silence. But then, in a small voice, Keith whispered, "No."

"Then come on. Let's go eat. Then we can go find Shiro, yeah?"

 

 

"Have the police found anything yet?" Keith asked through a mouthful of starlight mint ice cream. He was mildly lactose intolerant, but he didn't give a shit about what he ate. "Or are they still sleeping on their jobs?"

Adam gave him a stern look. "They're doing what they can, Keith. Shiro was their best cop, they're likely not gonna solve this as fast as he would have."

"If he was their best cop, then why couldn't he fight off the idiots who took him? Why is he still missing?" Keith was getting riled up again. Anger was the only emotion he let himself feel, and he was certainly emotional right now.

"Fine," Adam said. "We can go down to the station and see what they know. But first, you've gotta settle down, bud. This isn't healthy."

Keith wanted to protest, wanted to tell Adam that he didn't give a shit about his health. He just wanted Shiro back and he wanted him safe. But he didn't. He took a deep breath and sunk down into the couch, deciding it was best not to argue.

Minutes later, the two of them were slipping on their jackets and heading out the door, making their way to the police station. It was a surprisingly chilly evening, a rare occurrence for Arizona, but neither of them seemed to mind.

The drive to the station was short and silent, neither of them uttering a word. As soon as they pulled into the parking lot, Keith was already unbuckled, ready to jump out the moment the car came to a complete stop.

"Calm down, there, Speedy Gonzalez," Adam chided. "Fifteen seconds isn't gonna make any difference."

Keith glared. "As someone who's busted an entire drug trade, I think I have a little more room to say whether fifteen seconds makes a difference."

The words slipped out of Keith's mouth before he could stop himself, so casually that he didn't even realize he said it.

Adam, however, realized exactly what he said. "Hold on, you did _what_ now?"

"Shit." Keith's eyes widened and he reached for the door handle, only for Adam to lock him inside the car.

"Keith. What the hell did you just say?"

His burning gaze gave the side of Keith's  face a sunburn. It was hard and insistent, and Keith knew he'd never get out of this situation alive.

"Fine!" Keith exclaimed. "Fine. I'm that vigilante everyone's been talking about. I took down that drug line. I'm the kid everyone is looking for. Alright? Is that what you wanted to know?"

While Adam was busy gaping like a fish, Keith took his chance to unlock the door and jump out of the car, slamming it behind him. Why did he say that? He let down his guard for one second and managed to expose himself. Not even Shiro knew who he was. That's how desperate he was to hide himself.

"Keith, wait up," Adam called as he caught up to him. Once they were walking side by side, Adam asked, "So...is that what you've been doing instead of attending cooking classes?"

"Yes, obviously. I hate cooking. And besides, no cooking class would ever keep me. I've set ramen noodles on fire, Adam. On _fire."_

Adam chuckled. "You and Takashi both... it's like it's a curse with you two."

Keith couldn't help a snort. "Just... promise to keep this a secret, yeah? Don't even tell Shiro when we find him."

"Your secret's safe with me," Adam assured. "But don't you think Shiro deserves to know?"

"I'll tell him," Keith promised. "But first, we gotta find him."

 

 

The sheriff's desk rattled as Keith slammed his fists down. "What do you mean you have no leads?" he yelled. "You guys just lost your _best fucking officer_ and you're not even trying! Use your brains!" he scolded. "Shiro is missing. Why could that be? Did he run off? Was he kidnapped? If Shiro was in charge, the problem would be solved already. But it's not, and you know why? Because. He's. Missing!"

"Keith!" Adam shouted, pulling him away from the red-faced sheriff's desk. "I'm just as upset as you are, but you gotta lay off! Yelling at him isn't gonna do anything."

"Yeah, well it seems that _nothing_ is gonna do anything. This guy's just an asshole." Keith narrowed his eyes at the sheriff.

"Listen, sir," Adam started in a tone far more civil. "My fiancé is missing and we're both worried sick. So please, if there's any way at all that you could work a little harder with this, we need to know what happened to him."

The sheriff threw up his hands. "We really are trying our best, young man. We want officer Shirogane back just as much as you two."

"Bullshit."

"Christ, Keith, tone it down!"

Keith shrugged Adam off, giving the sheriff one more piercing glare before he walked out of his office, Adam on his tail.

"I guess we'll just have to do it ourselves," Keith grumbled as the two made their way towards the exit.

Before they could get too far, however, they were interrupted by a police officer dragging in a strangely dressed teen. He wore a tight black body suit, a blue sash with holes for the eyes tied around his face. He looked a little too proud to be getting arrested.

"I was saving the day!" the kid insisted. "It was epic, you guys are just party poopers."

"We're law enforcement," the cop said. "And you crashed a man's Mustang on purpose. That sounds more to me like you were ruining someone's day."

"I'm telling you, that guy was using that car to commit a felony!" the kid protested as he was being shoved into the cell. "I was saving a life at the cost of a really cool car!"

The officer glared. "Leave the crime fighting to the police, kid."

"What about that Lone Wolf dude? You guys actually like him!" he whined, and Keith couldn't help a smirk.

His smirk only grew at the officer's reply. "We'll start needing your help once you take down one of the biggest drug chains in the country."

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Keith was up with the sun, pulling out his box of gadgets from under his bed. Adam was up and at 'em as well, ever the morning person, sitting next to Keith on the floor with a cup of coffee in hand.

"So... do you have something in there that can track Shiro?" Adam wondered as Keith opened the box.

Keith gave him the dryest look he could muster. "That is the dumbest question ever."

Adam blinked. "Well? Do you?"

"Yes, of course I do," he deadpanned. "What kind of vigilante do you think I am?"

"I'm sure Lone Wolf wore ninja turtle masks and a body suit in his early days," Adam teased with a snort, causing a small giggle out of Keith.

"No he didn't," he insisted. "Anyways. This thing can help us track him down."

Adam let out a gasp as he took the device from Keith. "No fucking way. This is so cool!"

Keith swiped the device away. "Give that back. Don't touch my shit."

"Where'd you get all this from?" Adam queries, completely disregarding Keith's demands and examining everything in the box.

"Matt helped me out," Keith said. "Er—he helped 'Lone Wolf' out. Okay, seriously, that is the _dumbest_ name anyone could've come up with."

"To be fair," Adam started. "Your suit _is_ basically an epic fursuit."

Keith jammed his elbow into his side. "You shut up."

After a few more minutes of bickering, Keith and Adam were finally using the tracker to hunt down Shiro.

"If he was kidnapped, these guys must be smart," Keith said. "No idiot would be successful at kidnapping the most talented officer in the precinct. Which means that his phone would not be on his person, or they disabled any way of tracking it. There's a chance they don't know that I can track Shiro's badge, and he was last seen in his uniform, so we'll start with that."

Adam whistled. "Damn, kid, for a dropout, you're a little bit of a genius."

"Whatever. Let's just do this thing."

 

 

The sun was beginning to set, casting a shadow over the world. Keith and Adam had determined that Shiro was, in fact, taken hostage, and that someone who had information on his whereabouts would be attending a fancy business party. Keith didn't like navigating big events, but he's done it enough times that he knew it was possible.

"Park right here," Keith said. "The building is down the street. We don't need anyone getting suspicious."

"Everyone parks down the street, Keith. That's the first thing you see in action movies," Adam replied as he adjusted his earpiece.

"Yeah, cuz it works." Keith combed his messy hair back into a ponytail that brushed uncomfortably against his neck. "Okay. Remember to warn me about security guards, cameras, anything. And whatever happens, prioritize your own safety. If something happens, I can handle myself. Got it?"

Adam gave a firm nod. "Go save the day, big guy."

 

 

Finding the back entrance to the fancy event center was harder than Keith thought. How hard was it to find a door?

"Adam, help me out here. Where do I go?"

"You're almost there. On your next right, there's an unguarded entrance. It's locked, but I have the PIN pulled up. Tell me when you're ready."

It didn't take Keith long to find the door. He spotted the keypad, smirking at how bad this security was. "I'm ready."

"Six-three-zero-nine," Adam instructs.

"Thanks." The door clicked once Keith entered the PIN, bringing a satisfied grin to his face. He pulled the door open, tiptoeing inside. He followed his ear until he found the event, an exquisite mass of women covered in jewels and men in finely pressed suits.

Disgusting.

"Okay, Adam. I've got a plan. I'm going undercover."

"Stay safe. I trust you," was all he said.

Keith scanned the crowd, searching for a way to blend in. He found it when he noticed a young, attractive waiter heading towards the appetizer table with an empty tray.

"Psst," Keith hissed once the boy was close enough. The waiter snapped his head up, eyes widening when he noticed Keith. Before he could make a sound, Keith was dragging him by the collar into an empty storage room.

"Tux," Keith demanded. "Now."

"I don't have to give you any—"

Keith drew his knife. _"Now."_

With a frightened yelp, the boy complied. "Can you, like, turn arou—"

"No."

The boy's cheeks flushed red but he stripped anyways. He was obviously uncomfortable, but Keith was just as red. He didn't notice until now that the boy was super attractive.

"There you go," the boy says as he dumps his pile of clothes into Keith's arms.

Keith set them aside. "I'm not quite finished yet," he said as he pulled out a roll of duct tape. "Sorry about this, it's just protocol."

 

 

Once he'd successfully tied up the waiter and put his tux on, Keith made his way to the main event to scope out his target. He couldn't get very far, though, as a girl with olive skin and navy blue dreads shoved a tray into his hands. "Thank God you're here," she said. "James bailed _again,_ probably to go sniff Skittles with his new boy toy."

Keith chuckled nervously. He had no idea what she meant by 'sniffing Skittles' but he decided to play along anyways. "Ha, probably... darn it, James..."

To his luck, the girl was quick to release him from any further conversation, and he was able to continue his search. It didn't take long for him to find the large, intimidating man. It was hard to miss a giant with an eye patch and a prosthetic arm. He was a modern day pirate.

"I've got eyes on Sendak," Keith murmured.

"Okay, what's he doing?"

"Right now he's just standing there, I don't—“

"Young man?" a woman asked, running her perfectly manicured hand down Keith's back. "May I ask you to fetch me a _hors d'oeuvre?"_

Keith blinked slowly. "Uh, yeah, sure."

"Thank you," the woman purred.

As Keith hesitantly made his way towards the appetizer table, he tossed his gaze back to Sendak.

"Adam," he murmured under his breath. "Look through the cameras. I lost Sendak."


End file.
